The BAU Egg Hunt
by Hidge
Summary: Holiday oneshot. Garcia uses her magic to bring some Easter cheer to her co-workers. Please R&R!


**A/N: Here is some Easter fluff and note that the references are mostly to the Catholic Holy Week.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters.**

Garcia sat in her office with a proud smile on her face. After all of the real life horrors that they were subjected to everyday, the least that she could do was bring a little Easter cheer into the lives of her best friends. She triumphantly crossed her legs in her chair as she popped a small, chocolate egg into her mouth. "I am awesome."

Earlier that morning…

Hotch trudged through the BAU bullpen with the rest of his team behind him. They had just returned from West Virginia and yet another case involving children. It had been absolutely horrifying and to top it off, they had worked over the holidays.

They had been notified of another missing child on Thursday morning, Holy Thursday, and left immediately, interfering with all of their holiday plans. He was supposed to have Jack for the weekend and it would have been the first time since Haley left him that he would have gotten to spend quality time, alone, with his son. JJ had promised her family that she would be home in time to attend Good Friday mass but instead, on that morning, she had to see the lifeless body of a six year old. Rossi had been looking forward to relaxing by taking a fishing trip. While Morgan, Emily, and Reid were simply excited to laze around their apartments with nothing pressing to do, doing things such as watching movies and reading books.

"I can't believe we had to work over our holidays." Morgan's gloomy tone represented how they were all feeling.

Garcia came out of her office to greet her favourite BAU team and noticed how disheartened they all looked. She frowned at the sight of them, seeing her best friends sad automatically made her sad.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go get breakfast?" Hotch suggested trying to compensate for their less than desired Easter season.

"Yeah, I could use a short stack of pancakes right about now," Emily answered, a small smile breaking through on her dejected face.

The rest of them agreed with Emily and followed Hotch back out of the bullpen. JJ turned around on her way to the elevator. "Coming Garcia?"

She shook her head. "No Jaige, I got some stuff I gotta do." She made sure that all of her team-mates got into the elevator before she scurried into her office.

When they returned from the local dinner, an hour or so later, they stopped dead in their tracks once they stepped off of the elevator. There were lines of small, chocolate eggs wrapped in various spring colors. The main circle of eggs, just in front of the elevator door, branched off into six distinct trails, leading to Rossi's, Hotch's, and JJ's offices, and Morgan's, Emily's, and Reid's desks.

They looked absolutely stunned as they each followed their individual trails.

"Oh my God! There's a chocolate bunny on my desk!" Emily declared happily. "I love chocolate."

Morgan laughed lightly, "Well the last thing that Reid needs is a sugar rush."

The young doctor flushed as he reached his desk and dropped the chocolate eggs that he had gathered on the way. "There were 166 eggs in my trail," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I'll give mine to Jack," Hotch said smiling.

"Yes, but how did they get here?" Rossi asked curiously.

JJ smiled to herself. "I have an idea."

"Well I would have gotten you each a bunny but then I would have had to run to the pet store and I already had bags of chocolate eggs in my office," Garcia announced as she entered the bullpen. "Happy Easter!"

Morgan gave her a bright smile. "This is sweet baby girl." He walked up to her and used his height advantage to kiss her on the top of the head.

She uncharacteristically blushed. "It was nothing," she replied nonchalantly. "Oh! There are also eggs hidden around the bullpen!"

"Are you serious?" Hotch asked in disbelief.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, they're very strategically hidden." She laughed as she noticed Reid inquisitively looking around his desk, searching for the eggs.

JJ skipped over to Reid and grabbed him by the hand. "Come on Spence; let's see if we can find more than Em and Morgan."

Morgan laughed, "Hold on now!" He ran back towards the desks and pulled Emily up out of her chair.

The four agents ran to opposite sides of the office and began scouring for chocolate. Rossi watched as he chuckled silently to himself. "I see eggs on the windowsills!" He pointed out as he spotted vibrant colors reflecting off of the glass windows.

JJ raced up the small flight of stairs and towards the tall, fortress like windows that lined the walkway to the conference room. She gathered the eggs up in her arms and brought them back to Reid.

Hotch smiled to himself as he watched the younger members of his team act like children. He turned back to Rossi. "I'm going to take off."

Rossi nodded. "Yeah, go see your son. I'll keep an eye on them," he added laughing as he pointed to JJ and Morgan, who were fighting over a patch of discovered eggs while Emily and Reid laughed.

Hotch gave the older man a small smile before he left to go to his office so that he could get all of the eggs for his son.

Garcia continued to watch her friends engage in friendly competition before she turned and went back into her office with a bright smile plastered on her face. She typed a series of keys on one of her computers and brought up the surveillance footage of the bullpen. They had not yet discovered all of the hidden treats. She sat down in her chair and triumphantly crossed her legs as she popped a small, chocolate egg into her mouth. "I am awesome."

**The End! Drop a review :)**


End file.
